What The World Needs Now
by zoestar
Summary: In the future... don't remember what the special word it is that everyone uses... based on the song by Jackie DeShannon


"What the World Needs Now" (copyright November 2000)   
Written by the wonderful Zoe-chan   
Rated: G   
*Disclaimer*: i wish i owned the snow! i want it to snow. please snow! i wish i owned snow.... ok, i don't own these characters or the song. the song is sung by Jackie DeShannon. thank you for your time and attention  
*Author's Rambles*: hiya! this is zoe-chan. this is my second wonderful song fic. i'd like to thank my wonderful editor Erin! thank you erin!! hehe... this is such a sweet story, i love it. i really wish it would hurry up and snow, it's cold and still no snow!! i want snow!! *WAAAAHHHH!!!* hehe.... so anyways, please email me and tell me whatcha think about this wonderful fic. thank you! over and out...   
  
"What the World Needs Now"   
  
Serena sat in the living room. She was wearing white stretchy bell pants that showed off her long legs and a long sleeved button-up powder blue top. Her hair was in it's normal meatball do. She sat indian style on the sofa. Her kingdom was in danger. Her people were angry. They were rioting and killing each other. She needed to do something. Then Rini came into the room.   
"Hiya Mommy!"   
"Hi Rini."   
"Whatcha doing?"   
"Just thinking."   
"Oh. How come?"   
Serena smiled at the inquiring four year old.   
"Because I want to. Do you want to watch Sesame Street?"   
"Sure!"   
Serena turned the television on and Rini sat down, immediately absorbed in the show. Serena walked back to her bedroom.   
The radio was on.   
  
What the world needs now   
Is love, sweet love   
It's the only thing   
That there's just too little of   
What the world needs now   
Is love, sweet love   
No, not just for some   
But for everyone   
  
Serena lay down on the bed. Darien was on a business trip. He was always on business trips. The riots were getting worse and worse. He travelled to try to keep the people calm, but so far, it wasn't working. And because he was gone most of the time, Serena and him had become distant.   
Serena fell asleep and dreamed beautiful dreams about happy people.   
  
Lord, we don't need another mountain   
There are mountains   
And hillsides   
Enough to climb   
There are oceans and rivers   
Enough to cross   
Enough to last, until the end of time   
  
Serena opened her crystal blue eyes to see big brown ones staring back.   
"Mommy! What are you doing sleeping?!! Silly! Dinner's ready!" Rini exclaimed.   
Serena chuckled.   
"Okay, I'm coming." She got up and took Rini's hand and together they headed for the dining room.   
"Oh! Yummy! Lasana!" Rini exclaimed happily as she skipped to the table. Serena smiled.   
"Lasagna, honey."   
"That's what I said, lasana."   
They started to eat the very delicious Italian dish. Rini started humming a familiar tune.   
  
What the world needs now   
Is love, sweet love   
It's the only thing   
That there's just too little of   
What the world needs now   
Is love, sweet love   
No, not just for some   
But for everyone   
  
They finished the dinner and Rini went to her room to get her pajamas on and Serena went to her room to watch the news.   
"There are riots all over the state of New York where Neo-King Darien is currently trying to work out a peace agreement. Nothing seems to be working out. Neo-Queen Serena is at the castle also working on a solution to the fighting. We are hoping something will be done soon." The newscastor said. They went to a commercial. Serena sighed. What was happening to the world? She walked out onto her balcony and stared at the moon. A melody haunted her thoughts.   
  
Lord, we don't need another meadow   
There are cornfields and wheatfields   
Enough to grow   
There are sunbeams and moonbeams   
Enough to shine   
Oh listen Lord,   
If you want to know   
  
Serena walked back into her room and fell backwards onto her bed in desperation. What to do, what to do?! Rini came into her room in her pink flannel bunny pajamas singing, "What da world needs now..." Serena smiled. She got off her bed and grabbed a comb and brush off of her vanity and handed one to Rini. She stood on her bed and pulled Rini up and winked at her. She started singing into the brush like it was a microphone. Rini joined in and soon they were giggling and laughing helplessly.   
  
What the world needs now   
Is love, sweet love   
It's the only thing   
That there's just too little of   
What the world needs now   
Is love, sweet love   
No, not just for some   
Oh, but just   
For every, every   
Everyone   
  
The next morning, Serena opened her crystal blue eyes to see midnight blue ones staring back. She smiled.   
"Darien! You're back!"   
"Yes. I missed you."   
"Me too." She sat up and hugged him.   
"I know what to do." She said suddenly.   
"Huh?"   
"I know how to help our people."   
"How?"   
"You'll see."   
Later that day, they had an interview with the news so they could talk about the issues of the riots and murders. After the interview, Serena, Darien, and Rini made an appearance to their people.   
As soon as they appeared, the people started booing at them. Serena smiled weakly.   
"If you all will please give me your attention..." Serena tried to say into the microphone but was drowned out by the boos.   
"FINE!" She had had enough!   
She grabbed Darien and kissed him passionately in front of the whole world. Rini started clapping, but then Darien's advisor Andrew covered her eyes. The whole crowd of people stopped booing and gasped. Had their queen gone bonkers? People watching the news all over the world stopped doing whatever it was they were doing and gaped at the kissing couple on their television sets.   
Soon, everyone in the world was watching the couple in one way or another.   
People smiled. Laughed even.   
Here was the couple that loved to hate each other. They were always arguing and could never make a decision about anything! All the people saw was anger between the two. The anger spread. The people were angry and wanted their rulers to stop bickering and come to a decision. And now, here they were, kissing passionately in front of the whole world!   
  
What the world needs now   
Is love, sweet love   
What the world needs now   
Is love, sweet love   
What the world needs now   
Is love, sweet love 


End file.
